Ice-Cream Madness
by FairyWhereAreYouGoin
Summary: Gray is taking Natsu on their first date but what happens when Gray doesn't know where to go and they end up at the ice-cream store?


_**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters!**_

_**Hope you enjoy my first ever one-shot of Natsu and Gray :'3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

It seemed like it was a normal day in the town of Magnolia. The sun was shining brightly and the sounds of laughter could be heard throughout the town. But the only thing that wasn't normal was the ice mage of Fairy Tail, me Gray Fullbuster.

I smiled at my introduction I thought up in my head, but now is not the time to be thinking about awesome stuff like that up. I need to focus on what is important right here and now! Planning my first date!

I have been walking around my house for the past hour thinking about what I could do, I frantically looked at the time and saw that he would be here in ten minutes and be he, I meant my fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

I took a deep breath, this was going to be our first date and I wanted it to be perfect. I already asked Lucy what she thought would be a good spot for a date and she started going on about romancey lovey dovey stuff, I walked away really fast after she said what to do after the date….

I asked Erza and she said to figure it out myself. I asked Mirajane and she said, it didn't matter as Natsu would be happy to be spending the day with me, but for some reason I just wanted it to be perfect and freaking out certainly isn't helping.

I heard a soft knock on the door, "Hey Gray, it's Natsu can I come in?" I heard Natsu say. I quickly looked at the time. "Damn flam-brain is early," I mumbled and sighed, "Yeah okay!" I said as Natsu walked in wearing his usual with pants, black vest with gold along the side, his white scarf placed carefully around his neck and his fairy tail mark on his right shoulder. I smiled at how cute he looked.

"Damn it put some clothes on you damn stripper!" Natsu shouted. "When the hell!?" I shouted as I saw I was only in my underwear, "Be right back! I shouted running to my room and changing into my usual commando pants, boots, instead of my usual white jacket I decided on wearing my black t-shirt and blue buttoned up shirt, leaving the buttons undone.

I walked back out and Natsu smiled. "So where are we going?" He asked happily moving part of his salmon pink hair out of his eyes, "Ummmmm well you're not going to believe this." I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. "Let me guess you have no idea where to go?" Natsu said smiling and I nodded my head in shame. "Yeah, I've spent the past hour figuring out what do to and I have no idea." I said sadly.

You'd think if I had known Natsu for so many years, then I would know something he enjoyed but nope, stupid me had no clue for right now, I noticed Natsu smiling and looked at him confused. "What?" I asked him. "Well Ice-Head let's just walk around until we find something to do?" Natsu suggested smiling.

"Yeah okay!" I said grabbing his hand and walking out the door, quickly locking it afterwards. "So where to first?" I asked with a smile. "I said walk around till we find something you cold freak." He said smiling right back. "Walk around? Or run around?" I said as I started to run. Dragging Natsu with me. All I could hear was his laughter as we ran, I smiled.

I felt really happy when he laughed, it gave my stomach butterflies every time I heard it. We arrived out the front of the Magnolia's Ice-cream shop. "How about some ice-cream?" I asked smiling, Natsu gave me a strange look. I poked his nose, "Did you not hear me! We're getting some ice-cream!" I said dragging him inside for some.

I skipped to the counter, with Natsu laughing behind me, "What ice-cream would you like?" The man at the counter asked. "One chocolate and one strawberry ice-cream!" I said smiling. The man started serving up the ice-cream. "What flavour am I getting?" Natsu asked, I smiled at him. "Your pink hair reminded me of strawberry" I said happily. "Seriously, that's your reason?" Natsu said pulling a bored face.

I poked his nose again. "Don't pull that face!" I said smiling as we got the ice-cream, I gave Natsu his and took mine and we sat down at a bench and started eating our ice-cream. I enjoyed the taste of mine.

"No, damn it!" I looked over and saw Natsu's ice-cream had melted into water before he could even eat it. I started laughing, "You do know you're not meant to heat up ice-cream?" I said between my laughs. "Oh shut up you ice bastard!" Natsu said glaring at me while I was eating mine.

As I went to eat the best part Natsu leaned over and ate it. "You hot headed moron! That was the best part of my ice-cream!" I said sadly and Natsu laughed, "Sorry but I had to get my revenge for you laughing at me." Natsu said poking his tongue out. "Well now I'm not talking to you!" I said getting up and walking away.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted running after me and jumping onto my back. "You can't ignore me if I'm clinging to you!" He said smiling happily. I laughed and put him down on the ground. "No, because you're too adorable!" I said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Hey Ice Bastard?" Natsu said smiling after we broke away.

"What Flame Breath?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"This day has been awesome, thank you!" He said smiling. "You're very welcome!" I said smiling right back. Natsu grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. "Where are we going now?" I asked smiling. "I want some more ice-cream!" Natsu said smiling.

"Hey Natsu?" I said stopping. "Yeah?" Natsu asked turning towards me. I pulled him by his jacket pulling him towards me and kissing him. "I love you!" I said smiling. Natsu smiled right back. "I love you to Ice-Head!" He said happily.


End file.
